YOU LEFT ME ALONE
by erzaxjellalsb
Summary: Since he left her, she hated him... now she was one of the famous fashion designer and he was one of the powerful buisness tycoon... they changed, their place changed but not their love for each other I'm new so please read my story and do review, if have any problem do write!thnx
1. Chapter 1

YOU LEFT ME ALONE

CHAPTER :1

**AUTHOR POV**

She was looking out of the window with a sad expression on her face. The breeze was blowing her hair, making her looking more gorgeous.

' misaki'

she was startled, as she looked behind she saw a cute girl of her age with pink hairs looking at her and smiling softly

'ah, sakura' she said 'took you a while bringing the coffee .

'still thinking about him?' sakura asked softly.

her eyes widened,'OF COURSE NOT, WHY WOULD I?' her tone startled sakura

'I'm sorry,I didn't mean it' she said in a soft tone.

'of course you didn't' sakura said as she patted misaki's head and gave her the coffee.

'Now that i think of it three yrs have passed since the graduation...' she said

' And since takumi left me' misaki interrupted her

'You know it wasn't his fault, he did it for you' sakura said in a pleading voice.

'I know but I still can't forgive him,can I?' she said

' I'll won't say anything to you but please misaki just for once please_"_ _Let your heart lead you"_ 'saying that sakura exited

'I wish i could sakura' misaki thought, as she took a sip of a coffee

'Since the graduation three years have passed, shizuko has become one of the famous author in japan,yukimura is now the principal of Seika high,kanou is now one of the famous game designer, sakura is working in a famous call center and his fiancé kuuga is a famous singer in expected of him' she said to herself

'you forgot yourself' a voice came from the door.

She looked up to see suzuna standing at the door,expressionless, with a bento in her hand.

'ah suzuna hi' misaki said

' well hi to one of the famous fashion designer in the world, who has hold fifty above fashion shows and won countless no. of awards' suzuna said

'you like teasing me don't you?'misaki asked

'yes of course' she said as if it was obvious.

'you didn't just came to give me lunch did you?' misaki asked

'you caught me' suzuna said still with a blank expression. 'well i came to remind you that tomorrow there 's going to be a grand party where you have to go'

'wait, what? misaki asked

'yes, you of course' suzuna said with blank expression.

'But you didn't even asked me,did you?' misaki was surprised.

'I'm sorry ma'am but as your secretory there are some privileges for me as well, plus it is beneficial for you too'

'fine'

'and ya please chose a formal dress' with that she exited

'YES OF COURSE' misaki thought.


	2. Chapter 2 FAMILIER STRANGER

YOU LEFT ME ALONE

CHAPTER 2

*FLASHBACK*

'you caught me' suzuna said still with a blank expression. 'well i came to remind you that tomorrow there 's going to be a grand party where you have to go'

'wait, what? misaki asked

'yes, you of course' suzuna said with blank expression.

'But you didn't even asked me,did you?' misaki was surprised.

'I'm sorry ma'am but as your secretory there are some privileges for me as well, plus it is beneficial for you too'

'fine'

'and ya please chose a formal dress' with that she exited

'YES OF COURSE' misaki thought.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

NORMAL POV

'gosh, today i feel so tired' misaki thought.

'oh ya, i forgot that suzuna told me that today i'm going to meet someone I know ' as she thought this a picture of a certain blonde came in her eyes widenend.'can't be him for sure' she said in low voice.

'may we come in?' a voice came from the door.

'Ah suzuna , of course you may, no need to ask' misaki exclaimed.

'Well here is someone to meet you' suzuna said, ...still expressionless.

Misaki became curious, then behind suzuna she saw a cute boy of suzuna's age . His hair was dark purple and so was his eyes. For some reason she thought she knew him.

'Why are you staring at me like this you idiot' he finally spoke.

misaki in once recognised this voice.

'Aoi?'

'duh-uh'he said

She ran and hugged him so tightly that he was going to die.

'what a pleasant surprise' she let him go.'well you have grown up a quite, it's been since four years since I last met you.'

' Well I must say you too have because quite a lady' aoi said blushing.

'well thnx' misaki said smiling.

'Sorry to interrupt you guys , but there's something more important than this' she said.

'Oh yes of course' misaki said.

'well you see ma'am , I called aoi here because, as a fashion designer to compete you , he is the only one who came in my mind' she said.

'WHAT' misaki was surprised 'why him. I mean I myself am a fashion designer too, you know.'

'I know ' aoi interrupted ' a fashion designer can design a dress for others but he or she can't design a dress for himself or herself , theat's for sure.' 'but if you can't trust me then ...'

'OF COURSE , I DO' misaki said enthusiastically 'you are THE AOI now, the youngest fashion designer ever ' she said.

'So it's decided then' suzuna said.

* * *

**sorry guys but our prince charming would be introduced in next chapter**

**XXXXXX**

**YOU KNOW I was thinking of publishing this chapter next month but when i read your reviews I felt so recharged that I completed it in one go...SO pretty please with the cherry on the top do review**


	3. Chapter 3 Their Destiny

YOU LEFT ME ALONE

CHAPTER 3

**Takumi Pov**

'hmph' I signed as I look out of my office's window.

'It have been three yrs since then' I thought.I opened the lower drawer of my desk . There was a pile of magazines relating to fashion having misaki's photo at the front page .

'the only girl who was able to turn fashion world upside-down' as I read the magazine's front page.'Yep and the only one who was able to turn my life upside- down.'

'knock-knock' a voice came from the door.

'come in' I said in cold voice, without looking as I knew who it was. I kept the magazines back in the drawer.

'AH gerrard, what a horrible surprise' I said in calm tone.

'how meany' he complained.

'whatever, well tell me what's your business here ' I went to the point.

'well I ...I mean we got an invitation from our cousin tora igarshi.' he said.

'so?'

'what so? you are going there as it is beneficial for our company' he said.

'fine' Isaid

'Good'

he started moving towards the door,'and ya ,there you might meet someone you want to' saying that he exited.

My eyes widened, the only one who came in my mind was 'misaki?'

'couldn't be they would never want me to meet her' I thought.

* * *

**At the Party**

NORMAL POV

Misaki, Aoi and suzuna came in a famous black Lamborghini.

Aoi was wearing a black tuxedo , white shirt just like that of a gentlemen. suzuna was wearing a black shiny gown, and a french bun but misaki? she was looking simply gorgeous , she made one-sided bun with a diamond clutcher. She was wearing a staples white dress , reveling her soft and white was much like a cocktail dress but much more elegant. That dress of hers went up to her knees , exposing her long white creamy bangs falling on her eyes made her look more beautiful.

* * *

NORMAL POV

'I can't belive that I'm really going to a party' Misaki signed.

'have a smile at least ' aoi said looking at the cameras and smiling stretch wide.

As misaki looked ahead she saw cameras flashing and reporters asking her different types of question,Now she remembered that she rarely occurred in front of cameras because she hated these ruckus.

After a great difficulty she entered to the mansion.

'oh my' she she began to walk a hand caught her wrist from behind .

'what is it suzuna?' misaki was surprised that she was'nt directly looking at her.

'sorry nee san'she said softly.

'what'

'please listen,...y-you should be knowing that who is hosting this party' suzuna said ,looking down.

'Yeh' misaki said boring.

'and it means that all his relatives are going to come so it means that...'she paused.

'what does it mean' misaki wasn't able to understand.

Suzuna gathered up the courage and said' ..it means that usui kun may also come to this party as well'.

misaki's eyes widened, for a second she looked down , her bangs covering her eyes,'...and you're telling me now'

'I'm sorry' suzuna trembled , suddenly she felt someone's hand o her head, she looked up to find misaki smiling softly at her.

'doesn't matter , I know that what you did was good in some or other way' she said softly, smiling brightly at her.

'yeh' suzuna said in soft voice.

* * *

**I promise to update as soon as I can but if you have any suggestion please review**

**I'll be waiting**

**In next chapter it would be usui's part.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE,PRETTY PLEASE WITH THE CHERRY ON THE TOP...**


	4. Chapter 4 fatal meeting

**CHAPTER 4**

USUI POV

'when was the last time I came here' he said looking blankly at Gerrard,referring to tora's mansion

**[as they came to the party]**

'what type of question is that?' gerrard said casually.

'just ou of curiosity' he answered,with that he marched towards the mansion with cameras and the reporters following him.

He was looking so courteous,mature,humble and of course handsome.

At the party as he was talking to someone, he heard some commotion at the door of the mansion.

'must be some great personality' he said to himself.

'she is ' one of the businessman told him.

'she?' usui asked.

'ya, she is one of the greatest personality I've seen yet , but she rarely appears in front of the camera. Rumours says that she knows mr. Igarashi that's why she came here so the followed her here'

'oh' usui said blankly..

'well but she's not from our field, you know' other person said.

This took usui's interest, he asked 'then from which one?' 'oh she's from...'

'yo takumi' a voice came from the back.

he looked back and regained his blanked expression as he comes to know who it was' oh hello mr. igarashi' he said boringly.

'oh ,come on usui be more energetic and don't behave so formally' he replied 'plus there's someone or in my words something that you would love to see.

Usui feeling disgusted by his presence left from the perty by the back door to the garden.

There he heard someone playing piano.

'what a beautiful melody and so ...familiar' he thought

He ran towards the direction of the melody , there he saw one lady playing piano in the garden.

'who is she ' he thought as he went up to wasn't able to see her as she was facing him her back.

'excuse me , may I know which piece you're playing , it's somewhat familiar to me'. As she turned around, he stiffened

.

.

.

.

.'misaki?'...

* * *

**finaly, finaly they met ...guys just wait and watch what's going to happen!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5 : usui's fiance

CHAPTER 5

normal pov

'I really hate this' she mumbled to herself.

' misaki , you look pale' aoi said.

'If you want , you can go to the garden,I mean if you don't mind nee san' suzuna said in a low tone.

'suzuna' misaki said in a cheering tone ' come on I know it's not your fault , I'm going to the garden and leave this ruckus in your hand ' she said.

'sure' suzuna said smilingly. It was rare for her to somehow made aoi blush , he tried to hide it but it didn't go unnoticed by misaki. she smiled to herself.

'you know what ? you guys look good together . Now see-ya ' with that she exited.

'huh' suzuna was confused.

'SHUT UP' aoi was blushing.

Misaki waved her hand looking at front as she made her way to the door.

* * *

At the Garden

'wow' she said as she looked at the beautiful garden. she walked through the garden and saw a grand piano at the platform in centre of the garden.

She went to the platform , opened the piano case and played one chord. she remembered the first song she played which usui thought her. she closed her eyes and started playing it. It was as if she was enjoying it .

Suddenly someone from the behind interrupts her ' excuse me may I know what piece you're playing ,it's familiar to me .

'that voice is familiar' she thought as she turned around to see none other than her long-lost love USUI.

.

.

.

.'MISAKI ?' he said

* * *

...'usui' she thought , her mind went blank . she-she didn't even knew what to do, what to say, despite the fact that she would certainly meet him at the party.

One second passed, one minute passed,but none of the opp party spoke as they were lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly misaki spoke nice to meet you _M__r. walker _' she forced a fake smile on her face.

usui's eyes was the least person by whom he wanted to be called by that name. plus he could easily tell that she was trembling inside.

'misaki...' he started to say.

'uh-huh, it's ayuzawa, misaki ayuzawa' she interrupted 'please don't call me by my first name , it would make people misunderstand, especially when you already have a fiance' she said smilingly.

usui realised that she also got to know about the news . the truth is that after he left japan the walker's directly made him co executive manager of The walker's family and to become more powerful , they engaged him with the grand-daughter of one of the most powerful businessman in america.

suddenly a voice came from behind ,'takuuuuuuuuuumi' It was sarah , usui 's fiance . She was really beautiful but not more than our misaki as she was an asian beauty .

'who are you ? ' sarah asked in a bubbly voice to misaki .

' oh me? I'm just an old friend of mr. walker ' she said looking at usui.

Her beauty made sarah jealous so she clanged to takumi , misaki noticed it ' sorry I probably am making you feel uncomfortable so I should leave ' this made both sarah and usui shocked but in different way.

'why is she doing this ?' usui thought.

'may I ask your name ?' sarah asked .

'misaki ... misaki ayuzawa ' she replied .

' I'm sarah Johnson ' she said ' oh wait aren't you THE misaki ayuzawa ' she asked.

'yes I'm but please don't put THE part in my name , just call me misaki ' she said to her.

' sure misaki ' sarah said .

' well then bye ' she said shaking her hand with sarah .

' bye ' sarah answered .

' bye mr. walker ' she said looking at usui taking out her hand. He hesitatingly shaked his hand with her, but he felt as if misaki 's hands were trembling . Before he could say something misaki withdrew her hand and left for the mansion.

' hmph' he sighed .

' you still love her right? ' sarah asked out of blue .

' huh ? ' he was surprised .

' come on , you are my childhood friend takumi , I know what you 're thinking .' she said smiling .

' yeah ... I wish she coul also know ' he said

* * *

**so sorry for the delay ... actually my exams were going on that's why I wasn't able to update . I'm totally, extremely, completely sorry!**

**but please don't stop reviewing **

**...**


	6. Chapter 6 misaki 's secret

CHAPTER 6

Normal pov [ at the party ]

'where were you all the time, misaki ?' aoi asked.

' just wondering ' she answered blankly 'well were's suzuna ?' she noticed that she wasn't with him .

'oh ! she has gone for some formal meeting ' he said.

'ok'

' oh my! what a pleasant surprise' a voice came from her behind.

She looked around to see none other than Mr. Tora igarashi .

'oh it's you' she said boringly.

'hey, what's with that attitude ?' he asked smirking .

' my attitude depends on the person standing before me ' she said bluntly .

' whatever , actually I came here for some private talk , so can I talk to you for a minute ?' he asked .

' What talk..' she asked but was interrupted .

' do you mind if I take her in private ' tora asked looking at aoi .

' sure , do whatever you want ' he said walking away .

' this place is crowded , let's go somewhere in private to talk ' he said to misaki as he took her hand and marched towards the door .

' whoa,... wait ' she said but his grip was too strong . If it wasn't for the party , she would have had already punched him .

this scene didn't go unnoticed by usui as he was talking with some people , he wandered ' what the hell 'this' man is doing with misaki ' .

* * *

OUTSIDE THE PARTY

'now tell me what do you want ?' she demanded .

' as fierce as ever ' he said playfully .

' just cut out the crap , alright ' she said angrily.

' well you see , I got an invitation from the walker's family regarding takumi and sarah's wedding and I'm damn sure that you also got an invitation and as couples are allowed so you're coming with me ' he said.

' and why do you think that I would agree with this fact ?' she asked as if she was going with him .

' because...I know a little secret of yours regarding...'

'STOP IT' she interrupted him , shouting .

'so come with me' he said

By this time usui followed them and saw them talking , he was eavesdropping even though he didn't like it .

'I know that you love that little boy after all he's half of the life '

' . .LIFE' she said angrily.

'I'm quite surprised how you were able to hide him from the whole world all this time ' tora said .

' It's none of your business ' she said as if threatening him .

'well of course it's not' he answered. Suddenly his eyes fell on usui who was standing behind the pillar, he knew it was him by the way he was standing and his looks .' look who's here ' he said to himself and with that he leaned towards misaki.'just follow my steps , if you don't the whole world would know about it' and then he suddenly kissed misaki on the cheek , but to usui it looked as if on the lips .

Misaki's eyes widened . she tried to push him but he was too strong for her .

suddenly he pulled away and whispered in her ears ' just smile when I take you to the party or else ...' he smirked .

' ...' she wasn't able to speak , her mind went blank . Then tora hugged her , gave her a peck on the lips , putting his arms around her waist led to the party smiling to himself .

As for the usui it was too much to handle . the person he loves the most was kissed by the person he hate the most , before his own eyes . he dashed out of the party and drove his car as fast as he can with that 'I'm gonna kill you' look no caring for anyone .'

And as for the misaki she was still blank after what happened in the party as she was coming home . She insisted suzuna that she wanted to go home alone . Even suzuna and aoi didn't asked her the reason and let her go in her own car that was a pure white limousine but she didn't went for the home instead took the opposite route thinking of a certain boy but not usui or tora . She took her phone and dialed a number .

**'hello'** a voice of english accent answered .

**'hello, maria'** misaki said in a fluent english [ but blankly] .

**'oh hello ma'am , is there anything you wanted to ask ? '** she asked .

**' is he asleep ? ' **misaki asked coldly .

**' yes, of course , master was asleep an hour ago '** she said cheerfully .

**'just tell him I would be late today , in case he wakes up , OK ? ' **

**'sure madam '**

**' ok bye '** with that she disconnected .

* * *

USUI'S POV

I saw tora taking misaki out of the party . ' why is he taking her ? ' , ' where is he taking her ?' and most importantly ' why is she letting him take her ?' all these thoughts made me follow them .

I followed them . They went to the basement and disappeared .I searched them worriedly and saw them talking . Misaki was leaning against the wall and tora was facing the other side . He suddenly faced her and told her about some particular boy and her eyes widened . Suddenly I saw tora smashing his lips with her and my mind went blank .

'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING ? ' I thought as I stared them . I wanted to just go and kick his butt but suddenly something came in my mind 'why isn't she pushing him ?' I thought

As tora pulled away after saying something in her ears she smiled. ' SHE SMILED? but why ' as tora and misaki went out the picture of both of them kissing was just rolling in my mind as I dash out of the party .I didn't cared for anyone . I took beer in one hand and drove my car out of the party diving it carelessly and rashly . But suddenly a car came in front of me from nowhere I steered the steering wheel in order to prevent my car from crashing the other one . My car suddenly crashed the tree that was at the side of the road .

My whole world went blank but not before I caught a glimpse of golden orbs and raven colored hair .

'misaki ?'


End file.
